


I Spent a Year in Your Body

by MidnaRose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Rekindled Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnaRose/pseuds/MidnaRose
Summary: Something unknown has swapped the minds of Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison. When they find out who switched them, they find out that it is nearly impossible to change them back... unless certain, extremely precise natural and unnatural conditions are met. In there year long attempt to return to their original bodies, the two reminisce on old times and make amends.





	I Spent a Year in Your Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabriel's minds have been switched. The two meet up to discuss potential suspects on who did it.

The headache that Jack awoke with was one like he had never had before. He'd had bad ones, but never one like this. He sat up and stretched. Huh, that was weird... his bones usually ached in the morning... Oh well. Jack shrugged it off and stood, rubbing his eyes and stretching his legs. He ran his fingers through his hair... wait... where was his hair? When did he get a buzzcut? Confused, Jack looked around. This wasn't his room! Where was he? Everything was black and edgy! He opened the door and poked his head out, looking around. This also wasn't the Overwatch Headquarters! He was starting to panic.

"Morning, Gabe," a woman said. Jack looked up at her. She had half her head shaved, the other half long brown hair that faded into purple at the ends. On the shaved half was what almost looked like some form of electrodes, they were purple in color and looked as though they were melded to her head. Her eyes were a violet/blue mix and were hard to tear your own eyes away from. Jack's eyes only widened in confusion upon seeing the woman. 

"Awww, what's the matter Gabe, surprised to see me?" She continued on, smirking at Jack. Gabe? That wasn't his name. He continued to only look at her, narrowing his eyes. Sombra smirked wider and let out a laugh, "What, did you get switched in the head or something? You're usually at least a little talkative in the morning, even if all you say is 'fuck you'." Jack sighed and turned away, closing the door behind him. 

When he turned around, he saw himself in the mirror for the first time that morning. He was in Gabriel Reyes' body. He swallowed, a cold drop of sweat running down his back. His chest rose and fell with every shallow breath he drew in. Why was he in Gabriel's body? How did he get in his body in the first place? Who or what put his mind in Reyes' body anyway? And was Gabriel okay? 

Jack shook all these thoughts from his head and looked around for some kind of a communicator, a phone, anything. He had to contact Gabriel, which meant contacting... himself? That and speaking to someone he used to work with. After moments of panicked searching, his eyes finally landed on a communicator. He let out a long held in sigh and took it in his hand, turning it on and dialing his own number.

Several rings later, to voice mail it went. Jack tried again and again. Finally, about 8 calls later, Gabriel picked up. "So our minds are switched," Gabriel said. Jack felt a chill go down his spine and shuddered. Hearing his own voice from the other end of a communicator was freaky, to say the least.

"It's so weird to hear my own voice," Jack said in reply, another chill sent down his spine at the voice that left his throat. It wasn't his, and it hurt his throat when he spoke.

"How do you think I feel being in a dying body that doesn't regenerate itself?" Gabriel asked, tone serious.

"Not so great?" Jack guessed.

"No, it's more than great. I've never felt happier to be in a dying body." Gabriel said, a light laugh leaving his lips. Jack was confused, but didn't press him for answers. 

"We need to alert Talon and Overwatch that our minds were switched." Jack said, swallowing at the pain in his throat. He thought about what Gabriel had said, how it felt great to not be in a body constantly dying and regenerating itself. The more he thought about it, the more he felt the body he was in doing exactly that. 

They agreed to alert Talon and Overwatch and planned to meet after they had done so, to discuss the circumstances in person.

 

* * *

 

 

The time had come for Jack and Gabriel to meet. They both dreaded it. Who would want to see someone you used to work with who never fully did as you told them? Either way, they had to meet.

"So, here we are," Gabriel said, harshness in his tone. Jack let out a heavy sigh, unsure of what to say. After a moment of thought, words finally came to him.

"I have a few suspicions of who might have done it, on the Talon side, at least," Jack began, gathering more of his thoughts, "When I told them, the tall, skinny, ginger one stiffened up, and the purple one smirked and giggled like a school girl." Gabriel allowed himself a smile at Jack's descriptions. 

"Moira and Sombra. A scientist and a hacker. Did they show any other body language?" Gabriel asked, eyeing Jack. 

"Not that I saw, no." Jack said, his shoulders slumping in disappointment. "What about Overwatch?" Jack asked, looking to Gabriel.

"The blonde doctor, Angela, was acting strange, as was the monkey," Gabe said.

"Gorilla," Jack corrected him.

"Whatever. As I was saying. Winston, the  _gorilla_ ,was also acting strange," Gabriel said, placing two more suspects on the table. Jack heaved out another sigh. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to investigate this together. Question all four. Until we find out who did it and what we need to do to reverse it, at least promise me you'll take care of my body." Jack said, offering his hand to Gabriel. 

"As long as you take care of mine," Gabriel said, taking Jack's hand... well, technically his own hand... either way, and shook on it. Jack offered Gabriel a small smile, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Silence. Moments of long, unhindered silence.

"You know what this kind of reminds me of?" Gabriel asked uncharacteristically. 

"What?" Jack asked in reply, unsure of where Gabriel was taking the conversation.

"Remember that April Fool's prank blackwatch played on Overwatch?" Gabriel asked, his lips curling upwards.

"You mean the one with the glitter bombs? That shit got everywhere, we were cleaning up HQ for nearly a month!" Jack said, chuckling. "As mad as I was, it was pretty hilarious in the end." 

Jack and Gabriel took a moment of silence and smiled, staring off into the distance. Jack didn't want the light moment to end, but they had to return to where they woke up.

"Well, old pal, I hope we can work together well and find out who switched our bodies," Jack said, offering his hand out to Gabriel one last time. Gabriel took it again and nodded.

"I'll see you again soon," Gabriel said, turning to go. "Oh, and one more thing. Flick Sombra in the forehead for me." 

Jack chuckled lightly and nodded. "Will do," he said, smiling. "Will do."

 

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Chapter 2! What will Jack and Gabriel discover in their investigation?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
